


Kylina Shorts

by AmberlyNightengale



Series: The Kylina Chronicles [4]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyNightengale/pseuds/AmberlyNightengale
Summary: A collection of short stories from the lives of Ashley, Adrien, and Marinette to keep you entertained while I work on making my writing not suck. This can be read out of order of the series since it doesn't correspond with the full series chronologically.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Kylina Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541131
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelaenaAelin72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/gifts).



> Hey, guys! I decided to write these little shorts because I'm currently having difficulties with The Jaguar, but I still want to give you guys something fun to read during this undetermined hiatus. Enjoy the wild antics of Ashley!

A few days after Heroes’ Day, Adrien woke up one morning to hear music coming from Ashley’s room at 5:30 a.m. Confused, he pushed open the door to see Ashley rocking out and belting along to _What Makes You Beautiful_ into her hairbrush. She didn’t even notice him come in.

“Um… Ashley?” Adrien said groggily. “What’s going on?”

Ashley froze and finally noticed Adrien in the doorway. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Adrien!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t even think about how I might wake you up!”

“Uh… don’t worry about it,” said Adrien. “You _do_ realize it’s half past five in the morning, right?”

“Right, right, sorry,” Ashley said. She put down her hairbrush and turned off the music. “Sorry. Just a habit.”

“Habit?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Well, I’m really awful about waking up in the morning, right?” said Ashley. “So back home, I have this morning ritual of sorts. I set my alarm for 4:30, lay in bed for another hour because I’m too lazy to get up, and then get out of bed and sing along to these upbeat pop songs to wake myself up. By seven o’clock, I’m ready to go.”

“It takes you _that_ long to wake yourself up?” Adrien asked incredulously.

“You underestimate my ability to sleep in,” Ashley said seriously. “I’m sorry I woke you up. If it’s a problem, I won’t do it anymore. I’m not used to there being people who won’t sleep through my routine.”

Adrien’s brain was still moving pretty slowly, since he was so tired, but he didn’t want to mess up his friend’s wakeup routine if she really needed it. “Actually,” he said, stepping into Ashley’s room and closing the door behind him, “could you tell me more about your ritual?”

The next morning, Nathalie went upstairs to Ashley’s room to find both Ashley and Adrien screaming _September_ into hairbrushes at 6 a.m.


	2. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Adrien play with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy slightly-late Fourth of July, everybody! In honor of this holiday, I've provided a holiday-themed short today. I'm hoping to do this for most major holidays.

When Ashley returned to France for her second year as a foreign-exchange student, she brought a little surprise with her.

“So I worked at a fireworks stand during Independence Day,” Ashley said as she and Adrien unpacked her things, carefully picking up a red duffel bag. “And guess what I found… Sha-BAM!” She reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a package of red and black-spotted fireworks. The label read “Lady bugs.”

Adrien snickered. “Were there any black cats there, too?”

Ashley stuck her tongue out at him. “No. But these caught my eye right away. I haven’t ever tried them before, but apparently they spin in the air and fly.”

Adrien looked up at her, and they shared matching mischievous grins. “This’ll be _fun_ ,” they said in unison.

* * *

“You’re recording, right?”

“Yeah. Do it, do it, do it!”

It was that same evening. Ashley had put one of the ladybug fireworks down in the backyard and was grinning maniacally with a lighter in her hand while Adrien gave her a thumbs-up from behind his camera.

“Okay, okay!” Ashley clicked the button on the handle of the lighter and touched the flame to the little red half-sphere’s fuse. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she called with a giggle before scampering back.

Both teens stared for a moment. Then the firework released a long, high-pitched squeal and began spinning rapidly. Ashley laughed at the sound, then screamed as the spotted explosive shot three stories up in the air and crashed into M. Agreste’s bedroom window before tumbling back down to the earth.

There was a tense silence as Ashley and Adrien stared nervously at the window. When Adrien’s father did not appear to reprimand them, they slowly turned to look at each other, then fell over on the ground, roaring with laughter.

“That was _amazing_!” Adrien wheezed between chortles.

“That was _way_ better than I thought it would be!” Ashley cackled, clutching her stomach as she rolled back and forth on the ground. “No _wonder_ Mom and Dad would never let me get those!”

They set off the other two fireworks in the package, practically unable to breathe as the fireworks shrieked and soared into the air.

“Those are the best things I’ve ever seen in my life!” said Adrien. “We should have saved them to show to Ladybug!”

Ashley grinned and held up four more packages of the fireworks. “I like the way you think, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My family got Ladybug fireworks for the first time when I was working at a firework stand in high school. When they found out what they did, they swore never to get them again. So, of course, I've done my best to find and purchase them every year since. I thought Ashley would really enjoy these fireworks as well, especially because of the awesome reference she could make.  
> That's it for today. Have fun and stay safe!


	3. Peter (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Ashley's friend from New York is finally solved.

It was rare that I was content to just do something _normal_. Ever since Mr. Stark had asked me to be on his side, fighting with the _Avengers_ , I was _pumped_ for my next mission! True, I _had_ fought against Captain America, but seriously, how cool was that?! And Mr. Stark had said he _might_ call me again, which wasn’t quite a promise, but I was still sure he’d need my help at some point.

I’d gone back to my regular schedule, being your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but it just never felt like enough. Now that I’d gotten a taste of what it was like to be a real Avenger, I wanted to keep going.

At the moment, though, I felt fine, just sipping my coffee and listening to Ned ramble on about his Lego Death Star. I didn’t need to be a hero right now.

“You’ve bailed on me too many times, Peter,” Ned was saying, giving me a look of anxious exasperation. “I know you’re busy being Spider-Man and all, but you _promised_ me, and I--”

“Okay, I get it, Ned,” I said hurriedly, quickly making sure no one else had heard him. “We’ll do it soon, I promise, but--”

Someone cried out. Every nerve in my body tingling, I stood up and scanned the streets. A woman in a purple blouse was pointing fearfully at a man in a black beanie who was shoving his way past people on the sidewalk, a white handbag under his arm.

“Gotta go, Ned,” I said quickly, searching for a nearby place that would hide me well. Why hadn’t I chosen a cafe in a more remote area?

The thief was getting away. Well, maybe I could still do something, even if I didn’t have my costume. I got ready to run after the guy.

But before I could even take a step, a black-and-white boomerang flew out of nowhere and hit the thief square on the ear. He tripped and fell, and the boomerang retreated into the hands of someone I’d never seen before.

She was the most oddly-dressed person I’d ever seen on the streets of Queens. She wore a black and white one-piece suit similar in style to the red one I’d made for myself in my earliest hero days. There was a black and white mask over her eyes and black ears sticking up off the top of her head, and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy braid.

Even though I didn’t know her name, I knew who she must be at once-- a superhero.

“Naughty, naughty,” she chided, wagging her finger at the thief as though speaking to a precocious toddler. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to take someone’s things without asking?”

The guy groaned and tried to get to his feet, but the girl was one step ahead of him. She attached the boomerang to the side of her hip and removed a long rod that looked like a bamboo stalk from her back. She spun it above her head a couple times, then slammed it down diagonally between the thief’s arms and legs, like an unbending seatbelt. Then she pulled a bike lock out of a pouch on her waist next to the boomerang and chained him to a nearby telephone pole.

“Make sure the police get this one,” she instructed the surrounding onlookers. She took the white purse from the thief and returned it to the woman who had shouted. She was rewarded with a grateful smile from the victim.

The people closest to the girl took out their phones and began snapping photos and recording. The girl smiled and waved, but I thought I spotted an uncomfortable look in her eyes, like she hadn’t wanted media attention.

“A new superhero!” one blond teenager gasped. “Who _are_ you?”

The costumed girl winked at the cameras around her. “A helper of Spider-Man,” she said elusively. “Call me Kylina.”

The crowd continued shouting questions at her, but Kylina jumped up with inhuman strength and began running off across the roofs of the buildings along the street, out of reach of the public.

I frowned. “Gotta go, Ned,” I said. “I need to check this out.”

“Oh!” Ned said excitedly. “Sure, no problem, dude!”

I hurried off in the direction of the mysterious superhero-girl.

* * *

Kylina dropped down in one of the alleyways I often used to store my backpack after school when I became Spider-Man. I watched her from a safe distance. I didn’t want to know firsthand what else that girl could do with that boomerang.

“Paws down,” Kylina said. To my surprise, her black and white suit vanished as if by magic and was replaced with a black T-shirt and jeans with a blue flannel tied around her waist. Even stranger, an odd little black and white creature that resembled a Littlest Pet Shop panda also appeared and hovered in the air in front of the girl’s face.

“You choose to use it _now_?” the floating creature said in a high-pitched, vaguely feminine voice. “We haven’t even been here a week!”

“I know, I know,” said Kylina impatiently. “But it’s not like there’re going to be any horrible consequences.”

The panda frowned, and Kylina rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, Mistry,” she said. “You know I’m not wrong.”

The creature sighed. “I guess you’re right. But there might be other things. What if the Avengers hear about you?”

“If that Fury guy’s smart, he won’t come for me,” Kylina said. “I’d never be anywhere near as good as Iron Man or Captain America or any of those other guys. If Fury knows what’s good for him and the rest of the world, he’ll leave me alone.”

“How do you know about Fury?” I asked suddenly, my curiosity and surprise at the extent of her knowledge getting the better of me. I stepped out to where she could see me.

Kylina’s expression when she spotted me was a combination of shock and fear, like I was a thug pointing a gun at her. I guess I _had_ just discovered her secret identity.

I’m not sure exactly what I expected her to do. Maybe I thought she was going to pull out her boomerang and brain me into getting amnesia of the experience. At the very least I thought she might run away.

What I most definitely did _not_ expect her to do was smile.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” she said. “I should have known I’d run into you at some point, Spider-Man.”

My jaw hit the floor. How did she know? My suit was still in my backpack, and I wasn’t sticking to anything at the moment. I was pretty sure I didn’t have any webbing stuck to my shoe. (I was lucky-- or unlucky-- enough to pass it off as toilet paper when it had happened before-- man, that was embarrassing.) Did she have the Peter-tingle too?

No! I _refused_ to call it that! It was _spider sense_ , not--

_Come on, focus, Peter!_

“How--” I managed to sputter. (Smooth, Parker.) “How did you know-- I mean, uh, Spider-Man? What’s that? I’m not-- you must be confused.” Great. How could I screw up any worse than this?

“I’m special,” Kylina said with a wink. “And besides, how else would _you_ know about Fury?”

I realized that she had a valid point and had no response to such logic. Kylina giggled. “ ‘Close your mouth, Michael, we are not a codfish,’ ” she said in a posh British accent, then held out her hand in greeting. “I should probably introduce myself. Ashley Benoit. Pleased to meet you.”

I swallowed my shock and dazedly shook her hand. “P-Peter Parker.”

Ashley smirked at my stuttering. My brain moving at five centimeters per hour, I took no notice of this. “H-How…?” I stammered, finally giving up and pointing at the little black and white creature hovering at her shoulder. “What _is_ that thing?”

“Oh, this?” Ashley gave a mischievous look to the creature, which looked pretty miffed at being called a _thing_. “This is Mistry. She’s my kwami.”

“ _Kwami?_ ”

“She’s what gives me my powers,” Ashley clarified.

“Oh.” I frowned, still confused. “So… she gives you, like, a radioactive panda bite?”

“No.” Ashley smiled, apparently amused by my admittedly-ridiculous response. “Let’s just say my powers are _very_ different from yours.”

My mouth opened and closed soundlessly, like a fish out of water. This was _beyond_ weird. How did this girl get her powers from a floating panda-thing? How were her powers different from mine? What happened to her suit? Most of all, she still hadn’t answered my question about Fury.

Ashley seemed to know what I was thinking about. “I have a friend whose aunt worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. before it collapsed,” she informed me. “She came to visit my friend once, and I admittedly eavesdropped on a phone call with Fury. Those walls weren’t quite as soundproof as Aunt Maria probably would have wanted them.”

“Sneaky” was all I could think to say.

Ashley grinned. “Don’t worry. I don’t want to steal your spotlight. I was never even planning on using my powers at all when I got here, but, well, you didn’t seem to be responding quick enough.” Her wink assured me that she was teasing.

“You-- you work fast,” I said, admiration of her instincts taking over me. “We could probably use someone like you in the Avengers.” I guess I shouldn’t have been offering to make someone an Avenger since I technically wasn’t one myself, but Ashley seemed like just the kind of person who would have fit right in.

But Ashley looked stricken. “Oh, stars, no,” she said. “I would _never_ think to join the Avengers! I mean, no offense, you guys are really great and all, but… well, trust me, I would _not_ make a good addition to the team.”

“Why not?” I asked. “The way you handled that guy back there-- what, do you think your powers are too ‘friendly, neighborhood’ type to do any good?”

“Just the opposite,” said Ashley, shaking her head. “My powers… you haven’t seen the least of what they can do. And I can lose them easily. If they ever fell into the wrong hands…” She shivered. “Well, trust me, you do _not_ want that to happen. It would mean a whole new Avengers-level threat.”

I _really_ didn’t want that, so I just nodded. “That makes sense.”

Mistry, the kwami, cleared her throat, and Ashley glanced down at her watch. “Oh, crap,” she said. “I have to be home in ten minutes ago. I gotta split.”

“W-Wait,” I said. “I still have questions!”

“And I’ll still have answers later,” Ashley said. “Don’t worry, I can tell you everything at some point.”

“So… does that mean I’ll see you again sometime? Because my head’s still spinning.”

Ashley grinned. “I hope so.” She turned to go, then glanced over her shoulder at me. “See you around, Peter Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to all of you who guessed who Peter was already! (Not that it should have been too much of a secret...) You are officially more perceptive than my family!  
> Because this is a more important installment of Ashley's life, I do have a few more notes than I usually do on these shorts. First, yeah, Agent Hill, unofficial queen of S.H.I.E.L.D., has relatives in Colorado who are completely made up and don't actually exist in the MCU. Second, yes, that was a quote from Mary Poppins. Ashley likes musicals, okay? Third, this story takes place somewhere at the beginning of Spider-Man: Homecoming, during the same stretch of time where he's helping old ladies cross the street for churros and spamming Happy with voicemails. At Ashley's request, he isn't going to tell Happy about his new friend.  
> And finally, a word to Ashley. Girl, you got a serious problem with getting followed in New York and people figuring out your secret identity. Get some rear-view mirrors on that costume, SOMETHING to help you with this issue.  
> Ashley and Peter's story will continue! Have fun and stay safe!


	4. Peter (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley's story in Queens continues.

“No way! So she just _knew_ who you were? Just like that?”

“Yep,” I said, squeezing through a small gap in the crowd. “And she didn’t even seem that surprised either.”

It was the first day back at school after the three-day weekend, and Ned was going nuts about my encounter with Kylina.

I hadn’t told him exactly who she was, of course. Ashley would probably find out somehow and then hunt me down to subject me to whatever forms of torture she could devise. But the little I’d told Ned was plenty enough to make him freak out.

“That’s insane, man!” Ned said. “So you think she might be anywhere?”

“I don’t know,” I replied honestly. “She just said she’d see me around.”

And _around_ turned out to be right there. Preoccupied with Ned’s never-ending stream of questions, I crashed into a student fighting through the crowd, making her drop her bookbag.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she said hastily. “I wasn’t looking where I was going. I am so sorry!”

“Uh…” I was too distracted to speak. I’d recognized the girl’s blue flannel and dark brown ponytail.

Ashley bent down to pick up her textbooks, glancing subtly up at me and Ned as she did so. A dirty look crossed her face for the briefest of seconds when she met my eyes, but I got the message: _Play it cool._

“Sorry,” I blurted out, crouching down to help her gather her school materials and shove them back into her bag. The grateful smile I received in return seemed to carry another hidden message: _Nice save, Parker._

“I-I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” I said, trying for a tone of innocence. “Are you new?”

“Yeah,” Ashley replied, and I could hear the note of approval that told me I hadn’t taken it too far. “My name’s Ashley.”

“I’m Peter,” I said, though of course she already knew that. “And this is Ned.” I gestured at my best friend, who was gawking at Ashley with eyes the size of monster truck tires and his jaw on the floor. “Duh-dar…”

I winced. Ned tended to act like this around girls he found attractive. I hoped Ashley didn’t think all my friends were this weird. (Not that I had that many other friends…)

But Ashley just smiled. “ ‘Close your mouth, Michael, we are not a codfish,’ ” she said, repeating what she had said to me when we’d met.

“Uh…” Ned obediently closed his mouth and gave me a not-so-subtle look that screamed _OMG SHE IS HAWT!_

I tried to ignore him. “Uh, that’s from _Mary Poppins_ , right?” I said, attempting to make small talk that didn’t include demanding what she was doing here and if she was following me. All I could think about when she was standing right in front of me was that I knew she was a superhero and she knew I was, too!

Ashley grinned. “Ah, it’s nice to finally meet someone who has a firm grasp on the foundations of our culture,” she joked.

I laughed, but now I had drawn a blank. What else was I supposed to talk about, other than questions about her superhero life?

Luckily, Ashley seemed to sense that I was having trouble. “Hey, do you know where room 107 is?” she asked. “I have English, but I don’t know this school very well yet…”

“Oh, yeah,” I said. “I… actually have that class now, as a matter of fact.”

“Really?” Ashley said a little too brightly. “Well, then, why don’t you lead the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Ashley... Thought we wouldn't notice, didja?


	5. Peter (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley marks her place in school. (Ashley's POV)

Peter seemed uneasy the entire time I was talking to him. I could tell it was because he was just bursting with questions about Mistry and my powers, but we both knew this wasn’t the time or place.

I did think it was funny how his friend Ned kept gawking at me. The guy _seriously_ could not disguise his attraction to me.

Even though he wasn’t anywhere near my type, it did flatter me a little.

When English finally started, I had ended up sitting directly behind Peter. What a marvelous coincidence that I surely had no part in manipulating!

“We have a new student today,” the teacher said in a perky voice that barely masked a landslide of stress. “Ashley, would you please stand and introduce yourself?”

Thirty pairs of eyes turned to me, but I didn’t feel the slightest bit of self-consciousness. After all, it _was_ just a stage without a script. “My name’s Ashley Benoit,” I said, projecting my voice so that everyone could hear me easily. “I moved here from Colorado just a few weeks ago. I like to sing and perform onstage.” _And save cities,_ I added to myself, though of course I didn’t say that part out loud.

“ _Acting?_ ” scoffed a boy in the corner with curly brown hair. “Yeah, like _you_ could pull that off.”

I noticed several kids shoot dirty looks at the kid. “Flash,” warned the teacher, “show some respect.”

“No, it’s fine,” I said. I turned to Flash with a sweet smile. “I actually hope to major in musical theatre in college and become a Broadway actress. What about you, Flash, was it? Personally, I think you might do well as a news reporter, but I worry that your ego might not fit through the door to the set.”

“ _Ooh!_ ” the class crowed gleefully, turning to look back at Flash, who was slowly turning the color of overripe tomatoes. Even the teacher was making a failed attempt not to smile.

“Yeah, whatever,” Flash decided, slumping back into his chair with a pout.

I smiled as the teacher called the class to order. Ashley: 1. Classmate who wishes he was as smart as Ashley: 0.

As the teacher began talking about the novel our class was going to start reading, I felt a little tap on my knee. Glancing down, I noticed that Peter was reaching behind his chair, holding a tiny folded-up piece of paper by my leg. After quickly peeking around to make sure no one was looking, I discreetly slid it up my sleeve before unfolding it on my desk.

_What are you doing here?_

I almost laughed out loud at the question he’d chosen to ask. I quickly scribbled a reply. _I have a life_ outside _of being Kylina, you know. I have to go to school, too._ I folded the paper again and carefully tossed it over his shoulder. In a fluke occurrence, my projectile actually went where I wanted it to go.

Peter frowned as he read my note, then jotted down a response and handed it back. _Still, this is killing me! I can barely keep myself from just blurting out_ the thing _!_

I rolled my eyes. _You’ll be fine. Let’s start over. I’m Ashley._

Peter grimaced. _Ha-ha. Not funny._

 _It’s not supposed to be,_ I replied. _You already know a little bit about Kylina. Now it’s time for you to get to know Ashley. That is, if we’re going to be friends._

Peter hesitated, then scribbled something back. _Yeah. I think it would be good that way._

 _So you’ll drop_ the thing _for now?_ I pressed.

Peter’s eyes narrowed before he started writing. _Fine. But I still want answers._

I smirked. _Of course you do. All in good time._


	6. Peter (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final(?) installment of Ashley's New York prequel arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've been swamped with other stuff. (Death to homework!!) But now I'm back (for now), so enjoy the last bit of the Peter arc!

Three Months Later

My hands were constantly tingling from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I felt like a real Avenger!

True, Mr. Stark wasn’t happy that I was chasing the Vulture without his permission, but _come on!_ I was the only superhero in the area, aside from Kylina, and she had promised to leave stuff like this to me.

Speaking of Ashley, she was also helping me with the other thing that was making my heart race-- getting good with Liz. With her help, I was really making progress, though I thought I saw a tiny shadow cross her face whenever I mentioned it. Oh, well. It was probably nothing.

Ash and I had become really good friends over the past few months. How could we not, being both classmates and sort-of superhero partners?

Ash had explained a lot to me over time. She told me that Mistry gave her power through her yin-yang bracelet, which she called a “Miraculous.” She told me it represented the entirety of balance, which was why it was so dangerous. She also explained that there were more of these Miraculouses out there, though she didn’t know where.

And then she told me about her dreams. She had them occasionally, about once every couple of months. A lot of the time, they were accompanied by something she called “the Oracle,” a spirit that predicted the future. She even showed me what it did once. It freaked me out like nothing else had, but she assured me that it was fine and no permanent damage was ever done.

When the Oracle had come, Ash had fallen down for a minute before getting back up, only it didn’t seem like Ash. Her eyes were glowing white, her face blank and slack. It was all I could do not to start screaming and whack her with a frying pan Rapunzel-style.

I couldn’t remember exactly what the Oracle had said that time. Something about the queenly masterpiece and the corrupted wasp, I wasn’t sure. It certainly didn’t make any sense to me.

Ash hadn’t had any dreams since then. But she promised that she would tell me when it happened next.

I was getting ready to do my patrol, waiting for an opportunity to duck away from the crowd that Saturday morning, when something stopped me. A white flash, leaking from the same alley I planned to hide my stuff in. right as I noticed it up ahead, my phone rang.

“Peter?” came Ashley’s breathless voice as I held the receiver to my ear.

“Yeah,” I replied. “Ash, what’s up? You sound tired.”

“I need you to meet me as soon as you possibly can,” Ash replied, her words blending together with how quickly she was speaking. “It’s urgent. I’m--”

“I know, I saw you,” I said. “I’m only a couple blocks away, hang on.”

I hung up and hurried to the alley.

I’d never seen Ash quite so eager. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion, her breath came in short, quick pants. She looked like she had been running for her life to get here, but her face glowed with anticipation.

“What’s going on, Ash?” I asked. “Has something happened?”

Ash shook her head, her hands braced on her knees as she gasped for breath. “I had another dream.”

I was instantly on alert. “What? Was it bad? Is there a problem? Is _She_ going to come again?” I backed away, suddenly remembering how a question had triggered her possession last time.

But Ash shook her head. “No, nothing bad,” she said. “Just strange. There was… a girl. Marinette, that was her name. She had black hair, with red ribbons… Anyway, she’s from France, and… I think she has something to do with _the rest of them._ ” She gave me a pointed look.

“You mean…” I lowered my voice. “The Miraculous?”

Ash nodded, her grin wider than I’d ever seen it before.

I simply stared. “That’s-- that’s great!” I managed to get out. “So-- what are you going to do?”

“I’m not sure,” said Ash with a shrug. “But I do have an idea-- whatever it is, I don’t know if I’ll be here for the rest of the school year.”

I blinked. “What?”

“I think I’m going to France,” said Ash. “Peter… if Marinette has anything to do with the Miraculous, it means something’s going on in France. And even if there’s not… well, then there _must_ be a Guardian there somewhere, and he needs to know about Mistry. They forgot about the Panda _centuries_ ago, he can’t possibly remember, he can’t be more than two hundred--”

“Two _hundred_?”

“Guardians don’t age the same way we do,” said Ash patiently. “Anyway, he’ll still have to know.” She looked at me with those big eyes she knew I couldn’t say no to. _So_ not fair. “ _Please_ , Peter! I _need_ to do this! Besides, it might not even happen anyway. It might just be a false alarm.”

“You _do_ realize it’s a pretty bad time to be away,” I said, determined not to let her sway me.

“I know, I know,” she said, “but this might be the only chance I’ll get for a really long time.”

I must have still looked skeptical, because then she pulled out the most powerful weapon in her arsenal. “Oh, no,” I said, trying desperately to avoid it. “Not the--”

She gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

I tried to resist, but it was no use. I gave up and sighed. “Ugh, fine.”

Ash grinned and threw her arms around me. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, trying to sound gruff. “Just know that if either one of us dies, it’s all your fault and I will haunt you for the remainder of your life.”

Ash laughed, unperturbed. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead today, so no notes at the moment. (Will probably update w/notes when I wake up a little bit.) For now, all I can say is have fun and stay safe!


	7. Halloween 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ashley to get spoopy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late. It's a LONG short compared to the other ones I've posted (if you're not counting the Peter arc, which was multiple parts). Anyhoo, enjoy!

“So here’s what I’m thinking--”

“Nope.” Adrien firmly held up a hand to cut his best friend off. “Gonna have to stop you right there. I already _have_ a plan for this Halloween. I’m gonna be Ladybug, just like every year.”

Ashley made a noise like a buzzer on a game show. “ _Ehh!_ That’s where you’re wrong!” She opened the manila folder she’d tossed on his bed when she’d entered. “You _can’t_ be Ladybug, remember? You publicly wore her costume when you fought Reflekdoll, and everyone knows that ‘Mister Bug’--” she made a face (she’d never liked the name he’d chosen to use with the Ladybug Miraculous) “--is Cat Noir. Wearing the same costume as Adrien would compromise your identity.”

“So that’s what this was for,” muttered Adrien, flicking the corner of the folder. He sighed. “So what’s _your_ suggestion?”

Ashley grinned. “Well, I’m totally on board with the idea of being other superheroes-- Peter and I dressed up as each other last year. Buuut…” She flipped over the Reflekdoll photo and showed him her next print. “I thought maybe this year we could mix it up.”

Adrien frowned at the clip art she seemed so proud of. “Why can’t you be Cat Noir and I go as Kylina?” he asked dubiously.

Ashley rolled her eyes. “Because then Ladybug would be left out, dummy!” she said. “I promised _all_ the heroes we could collaborate.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I dunno. Wouldn’t that compromise _everyone’s_ identities?”

Ashley smacked her forehead. “Oh, duh, you’re right! That’s a fact I _totally_ neglected to take into account when I formulated this highly detailed plan! How silly of me!”

“Really?”

Ashley punched him on the arm. “No, stupid! _Of course_ I thought about the risks! We’ll all be dressed up as characters completely unrelated to the Miraculous _because_ I considered what might happen. Plus, I invited a few friends who _aren’t_ heroes, so it’ll be totally safe. You’re welcome!”

Adrien still wasn’t sure about being told what to do by Ashley, and she could clearly see it. “Come on, man,” she said. “You haven’t even seen _your_ costume yet.” She flipped the first design over.

Adrien’s jaw dropped at the beautifully complicated sketch. “Wow,” he said, trying not to drool at the sheer artistic talent that had been put into the drawing. Then he frowned at Ashley. “You didn’t draw this, did you?”

“PFFF! No,” said Ashley. “But believe me, I wish I did. Nah, this was a gift from a friend. So, whaddaya say? You in?”

Adrien glanced again at the magnificent costume design. “It’s awesome,” he admitted. “But where in the world would you get it?”

Ashley grinned. “Don’t you worry about that.”

* * *

“Okay, calm down, people! Is everybody here?”

The others in the group milled about restlessly, too full of energy to just stand still. Halloween _was_ exciting, after all, and Ashley’s plan of costuming made it even more fun.

Ashley herself stood at the head of the group, wearing a blue tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt and pants with an impressive high-collared red cape. Honestly, she never would have considered this costume, but Peter had talked her into it. She had to admit, Doctor Strange was a good look on her.

Ashley surveyed the small crowd of teens and frowned. “Still missing Adrien,” she murmured. It admittedly irked her how long he was taking. Putting on a costume shouldn’t be that hard, especially when he had been the first to receive his!

“Um, Ashley?”

Ashley turned around to see Marinette fidgeting with the zipper on her red jacket. “What’s wrong?” she asked, recognizing her friend’s visible discomfort.

“It’s just-- I don’t know about this costume.” Marinette turned around, fretting with the waist of her black jeans and shuffling in her boots. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s absolutely incredible-- I mean, have you _seen_ this embroidery?!-- but… well, I just don’t think I can pull it off.”

“That’s because you’re not in character,” said Ashley matter-of-factly. She grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and adjusted her stance, straightening her posture and repositioning her arms to make her appear more confident. “You’re _Scarlet Witch_. Sexy and strong, remember? You don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks!”

She could see Marinette feeling the vibe, but before her friend could speak, Alya rushed up to them. “Ashley, these costumes are _on fire!_ How did you ever convince Gabriel to make them for us?”

Ashley gave her a knowing smile. “Oh, I just told him they were a donation for Comic-Con,” she said. “Really no big deal.”

“So you told him they were for charity?” said Alya, clearly impressed.

“They will be! _After_ we’re done with them,” Ashley said with a wink. “So make sure you take extra-special care of them tonight.”

“Awesome! Honest-to-goodness Comic-Con quality!” Alya turned to admire her black suit. “You know, I really wouldn’t be too surprised if Black Widow actually wore this herself!”

“At least _you_ like it,” grumbled Nino. He picked at his purple mask and green outfit. “All of you got actual Avengers, and I have… a Ninja Turtle. I grew out of these when I was, like, four!” He scratched his green-painted cheek. “Plus, I think this face paint might be giving me a rash.”

“Well, _I_ think you look _very_ heroic,” said Alya, looping her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders and planting a faint red kiss on his cheek. Even under the green face paint, Nino’s blush was visible.

“But if you’re still not a huge fan,” said Ashley, reaching behind her into her self-labeled Big Bag of Props, “I can also give you… this!” She held up a huge, round metal shield with red and blue rings and a silver star in the center. “Turtle America!”

“Woah!” Nino gasped, taking the shield and testing its weight. “It’s so realistic, dude! Is it real vibranium?”

“Pff! Don’t be ridiculous,” said Ashley. “Vibranium isn’t actually real.” But she was glad the high collar of her cape disguised the sweat forming on her shoulders.

An ecstatic squeal from behind distracted her. Ashley was able to turn around just before a black and yellow blur crashed into her, forcing her into a hug. “Ashley!” it said. “Thank you _so much_ for inviting me to this! This costume is _amazing_!”

“No prob, Mags,” Ashley laughed. “Anything for my all-time favorite cousin!” She carefully pried her affectionate attacker off of her.

Maggie beamed at her, the helmet of her Yellowjacket costume slightly askew. “This is _so cool_ , Ashley!” she said, her voice as bubbly as ever, if not more so. “Are we going trick-or-treating? Or are we having a Halloween party?”

“Who says we have to pick?” Ashley said slyly. Maggie giggled.

A hushed “Psst!” alerted Ashley to Marinette, beckoning to her from a distance away. Ashley quickly excused herself and went to speak to her friend. “Something the matter, M?” she asked.

“Everybody’s here, right?” said Marinette.

Ashley glanced out over the small crowd. Maggie had started up a conversation with Alya and Nino. Markov was doing calculations on Max’s huge metal Falcon wings, while Kim was splattering the sidewalk with color with his paintball bazooka, laughing as maniacally as the anthropomorphic raccoon he was dressed as. Meanwhile, Luka was truly into his character of Star-Lord, rocking out to hit 80’s tunes on the Walkman Ashley had salvaged from her parents’ attic some years before. Kagami, face painted green to resemble Gamora’s, looked on in feigned annoyance.

“Just about,” said Ashley. “We’re just missing Caleb, Adrien, and one other.”

Marinette frowned. “Who’s the ‘other one’?”

Ashley smiled wickedly-- never a good sign, as Marinette and Adrien had learned the hard way long ago. “I did say I’d be inviting _all_ the heroes, didn’t I?” she said mischievously.

“BENOIT!!!!”

Ashley snickered and turned around. The originator of the outraged shriek came stomping up to her, shaking the ground with her every step. Unsurprising, as she was dressed in a clunky yellow suit that could have been easily replicated with cardboard boxes. The giant robot-dressed person ripped off her enormous helmet and glared daggers at Ashley.

“Ashley Benoit, I am going to _destroy_ you!” Chloe fumed. “How _dare_ you insult me with this catastrophe of a costume!”

“Aw, come on, Chlo,” said Ashley, trying with difficulty to keep the laughter out of her voice. “Don’t hate on the costume. Bumblebee is a valiant hero!”

“Valiant,” Chloe snorted. “Valiantly _repulsive_ , yes. Not even _I_ can make this look good!”

“Oh, no, how dreadful!” cried Ashley in mock dismay. “What a horrible fashion nightmare! It’s not like you can’t just _take the costume off_ or anything!”

Chloe scowled at her, then tried to toss her hair superiorly, though it came out looking-- well, utterly ridiculous. “Whatever,” she said. “I have better things to do tonight anyway than hang out with _you_. You all look ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Called it,” Ashley said smugly as Chloe stalked away. She laughed and turned back to Marinette. “Well, as long as everybody’s ready, I guess we can get going without--”

A loud crackling noise and the booming sound of thunder stopped her. She turned to see wild tendrils of electricity sparking around a nearby apartment complex. As she and the others stared, the front door of the complex opened, and a boy with short, curly hair wearing a red cloak and metal breastplate emerged, holding a large, square hammer aloft. The crackling wisps of light seemed to originate from the weapon.

The crowd of superhero-dressed spectators oohed and ahhed at the dramatic entrance. Ashley, meanwhile, facepalmed.

“Seriously?” she said, approaching the newcomer. “You planned an elaborate dramatic entrance without me? I would’ve wanted to get in on some of that crazy lightning action!”

Caleb grinned at her. “Which is exactly why I _didn’t_ tell you.”

Ashley huffed. “Jerk.” She glanced at his hammer, which was still shooting off huge showers of sparks. “How’d you manage the light show?”

Caleb opened up the top of the hammer, revealing one of those static electricity balls. “Max helped me trick it out.”

“Was _everybody_ in on this plan except me?” Ashley complained loudly.

“Just one other person.” Caleb checked his watch, which glowed with an illustration of the Bifrost symbol on the face. “And _his_ dramatic entrance should be happening in about three, two--”

“Whose dramatic--?” Ashley began, but was interrupted by an African chant booming from the loudspeakers of one of the cars in the parking lot.

“Ah,” said Ashley.

The chant continued. Caleb crossed his arms over his chest and bellowed, “Wakanda forever!” As he stomped and thrust his arms down to his sides, a young man in a black suit with silver highlights appeared on the roof of the car that was blasting the tribal chant. He lunged forward and landed next to Caleb on one knee with his head down in a very Iron Man-esque pose.

The onlookers cheered. Black Panther stood and faced Caleb. They both crossed their arms over their chests in salute and bowed solemnly.

Ashley punched the black-dressed cat warrior’s arm. “If you were gonna do something crazy, you could’ve told me.”

Adrien removed his helmet and grinned at her, his tousled blond hair somehow still looking ready for the runway. “Caleb wanted to keep it a surprise.”

Ashley huffed good-naturedly and socked him again. “Dork.” She turned and slugged Caleb as well. “Both of you. You sicken me.”

The boys chuckled and rubbed their arms where Ashley had hit them.

Marinette tapped Ashley on the shoulder. “That’s everyone, right?” she said. “Looks like we’re ready to get this show on the road.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Ashley agreed. She cupped her hands around her mouth as a makeshift bullhorn.

“AIGHT, MOTHERFLUFFERS!” she shouted. “Let’s get our spook on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've got a list of things to talk about in the notes, just hold on a sec... *unrolls fifteen-foot-long scroll* Ah, yes, here we go...  
> First off, costume correspondence. I gave each of the characters a superhero to dress as based on either personality, physical appearance, or superhero color coding (or a combination of any of the three). Cat Noir was a no-brainer, as was Carapace, but some of the others required a bit more thought. I assigned Marinette Scarlet Witch based on Ladybug's color coding (she was THIS CLOSE to being Spider-Man); Alya was Black Widow because of her red hair and bad-A nature. Kim was Rocket because it was as close to a monkey as I could get (although I guess I could've made him Aquaman, too...). I chose Star-Lord for Luka because of his love for music, and Kagami was Gamora because of her fiesty nature and because "swords are her thing." (Also, not-so-low-key Lukagami shipper. Reason enough.)  
> Max and Ashley were some of the hardest. I ended up choosing Falcon for Max because, I dunno, I could just see him being that hero. Ashley was originally going to be Iron Patriot because it was as close to black and white as I could get, but I ended up changing it to Doctor Strange at the last minute because he's one of my all-time favorite Marvel heroes. And, you know, now Ashley and Caleb have matching red capes, so... Cashley forever!  
> Then I have to talk about Maggie. Since I started writing the new Queen Bee into the Chronicles before we got to learn about the canon replacement, I created an OC to take over Chloe's position. Maggie (short for Marguerite) is the daughter of Ashley's father's sister (adopted father, of course, not biological. Details about Ashley's biological father will be revealed in the probably very distant future). Whoever the canon replacement is, I will keep her as Ashley's paternal cousin.  
> On that note, you may be wondering why I included Maggie in the shorts when I'm waiting for the canon character to be revealed for the main series. The reason for this is that I wanted to publish a small tribute to Chadwick Boseman, our amazing Black Panther, and I didn't want to wait until next year's special to do it. A moment of silence, please.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...Thank you.  
> Thank you so much for reading these shorts! The next holiday installment will be Thanksgiving, so let's pray I can publish that one on time. Have fun and stay safe!


	8. Christmas 2020- Christmas Rabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season, and Ashley's getting a little bit too excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Sugarcubes! Sorry I missed Thanksgiving, but luckily I was able to finish this year's Christmas special in time. Enjoy!

As Caleb knew all too well, Christmas was Ashley’s absolute favorite holiday. She went wild with Christmas fever long before most people did. So it was no surprise to him that, when he arrived at the Agreste mansion for her “emergency meeting” on November 1, she was in a hectic rage as Adrien tried to contain her.

“Ashley, we’ve still got plenty of time,” Adrien was saying as Caleb approached the gate. “It’s only the day after Halloween, we can still--”

He was cut off by Ashley chucking a bright red holiday sweater in his face. “Less talky, more jolly,” she said. “We’ve only got seven weeks to prepare, people! CHRISTMAS IS IMMINENT!!!!”

Caleb smirked as Ashley picked up a Gordian knot of Christmas lights and began shaking it at arm’s length with her entire body, looking as though she was having a seizure. It was good to have her back for the holidays.

“What… is going on with her?” said a familiar voice behind him. Sure enough, Caleb turned around to see Marinette at his shoulder, eyeing Ashley with frightened concern. Caleb thought it was astute of her to know at first glance that this was a creature to be feared.

Adrien managed to pull the sweater off of his face and crossed to the gate to let them in. “She’s been like this all day,” he said, sounding exasperated. “I mean, I know erratic behavior is typical for her, but…”

“She comes down with this disease every year,” Caleb explained, carrying a cardboard box into the yard with him. “We saw it with her every year in Colorado. We call it Christmas rabies.”

“Why do you call it--?” Marinette began, but was interrupted by Ashley dashing over to them faster than a flying reindeer high on candy canes, her lips covered with white foam sprinkled with red and green dots. “Oh good, you guys are here,” she said, speaking quickly to match the speed of her body vibrating. “Caleb you brought the precautions good that’s great that means we can get started come on you guys let’s go!” She licked her foamy lips and raced off to do who-knew-what. Caleb could only guess it would be worrisome soon.

“So _that’s_ why you call it rabies,” Adrien mused.

“She wasn’t _really_ foaming at the mouth, was she?” asked Marinette, sounding more nervous by the second.

“Nah, she’s fine. Physically,” said Caleb, setting down his box on a folding table that Ashley hadn’t completely littered with holiday decorations yet. “Ashley’s terrified of getting too tired to finish decorating, so she gives herself a sugar high by eating straight whipped cream and Christmas sprinkles.” To prove his point, he gestured to a nearby table, where Ashley had sprayed heaps of whipped cream into disposable pie tins and dumped approximately one whole bottle of red and green sugar sprinkles on top of each one, as well as mounds of crushed peppermint and chocolate chips. Ashley herself was currently scooping handfuls of whipped cream out of one of the tins and shoveling them into her mouth. Then, seeming unsatisfied, she just face-planted into the sugar and began snarfing it up like an animal.

“You let her eat more than seventeen in one sitting, didn’t you?” Caleb said to Adrien chidingly. Adrien shrugged sheepishly, then jumped as a clump of white cream landed in his perfectly-styled blond locks.

“Where’s the snow?” Ashley demanded, glaring up at the sky expectantly with a can of whipped cream in her hand. “The fall season has come and gone already! I DEMAND SNOW!!!!”

“Okay, Ashley,” said Caleb, crossing over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’ve worked yourself up right now, but now it’s time to chill, okay? You’re scaring Marinette.”

For a moment, it seemed like Caleb was helping Ashley regain what little sanity she had possessed in the first place. Then she pointed her nearly-empty aerosol can at him and sprayed.

Caleb blinked a few times, white freckles of sugar peppered across his nose. Ashley snickered as he slowly wiped the cream away from his eyes, then grinned at her. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.” He picked up one of the many empty whipped cream cans off the end of the table and sprayed at Ashley as she scampered away, shrieking delightedly.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette watched as the whipped cream war ensued. “Do you think they ended up doing this _every_ year in Colorado?” Marinette said.

“I wouldn’t be too surprised,” Adrien replied. “I mean, you’ve seen the shenanigans they tend to get up to here, just under normal circumstances.”

Caleb sprinted past them suddenly, dropped his spray can, and reached into the cardboard box he had brought. “Look, Ashley!” he said, withdrawing a small hardcover book bearing the title _The Christmas Chronicles_. “It’s your favorite Christmas book!” he said, speaking as though to a wild toddler being enticed with her favorite candy. “Look at this! Doesn’t this look good?”

“Ooh!” Ashley squealed, dropping her spray can and snatching the book from Caleb. She began flipping through the pages eagerly, then looked over her shoulder at Caleb cynically. “Don’t think I don’t know what you just did,” she said before turning back to the book and tearing through it so quickly that it was hard to be sure whether she was actually seeing any of the words.

“So that’s what she meant by precautions?” Adrien asked as Caleb approached him and Marinette, out of breath.

“Yup,” Caleb said. “A couple of her favorite, _calm_ Christmas pastimes, as well as a few more… intense measures.”

“How much more int--” Adrien began, but was interrupted by Ashley racing toward them, her book forgotten on another table. “All done!” she said, then slowly turned to eye Marinette with a mad elation in her eyes. Caleb could have sworn Marinette turned pale and started shaking under the look Ashley was giving her.

“Marinette!” Ashley said in a sing-song voice, sounding almost like a possessed doll from a horror movie. “You ready to make cookies? They’re gonna be the best Christmas cookies ever, with you making them. Never stop… making Christmas cookies…”

Marinette whimpered as Ashley grinned like a mad psychopath. Looking unconcerned, Caleb snapped his fingers and said, “Grape juice.” At once, Ashley’s face became slack and she dropped to the ground, snoring.

“Post-hypnotic suggestion,” Caleb explained as Marinette and Adrien gawked at Ashley’s unconscious form. “My sister Katie and I tried this on her a few years back-- well, it was really Ashley’s idea, and Katie wanted to see if it worked. I’ve found it pretty useful at times like this, though.”

“You have _got_ to teach me how to do that,” said Adrien.

“Maybe sometime,” said Caleb with a fond smile at Ashley curled up peacefully on the ground. “In the meantime, though, why don’t we keep going on the decorating? We might be able to get the most dangerous stuff done before she wakes up.”

In the end, they finished Christmas decorating at the Agrestes’ house, and Caleb warned Marinette that she had better get her own Christmas decorating done soon before Ashley decided to take matters into her own hands again. As Marinette complied, Ashley returned to her usual demeanor within a few days, though Nathalie was mystified at breakfast when she asked Ashley if she wanted grape juice and she dropped down on the table, fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took SO LONG to get this special ready! I had about a million different ideas for how this special could go, but in the end, this was the only one I was able to finish before the deadline, so the rest will have to wait for future years.  
> Christmas is my all-time favorite holiday. Day after Halloween, every year, I scare the bejeebus out of my family and friends because I lose my mind. Not quite as bad as Ashley, but close.  
> "The Christmas Chronicles" is a real book, and it's my absolute favorite to read around the holidays. It's by Tim Slover, and I think y'all should check it out this holiday season. It's absolutely amazing, and I wish it really was chronicles because then there would be multiple books. That's how good it is. So it's only fitting that it would be one of Ashley's favorites.  
> And then Ashley's hypnosis. Yes, it was her idea, and yes, she knew she would have to live with the consequences. Ya do what ya do, right?  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Happy holidays, and stay safe!


	9. Valentine's Day 2021- Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air at Francois-Dupont College!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just let Ashley introduce this one.

“Happy Singles Awareness Day!” Ashley announced as she burst into the classroom. Hardly anyone even blinked at her typically-dramatic entrance.

“Aw, yes, my favorite holiday!” Caleb cheered with mock enthusiasm, giving Ashley an understanding smile. “I just _love_ being reminded that I’m gonna die alone!”

“ _Thank_ you, Caleb! See?” Ashley said, glaring at Adrien. “ _He_ gets it.”

Adrien was clearly confused. “But it’s Valentine’s Day,” he said, mystified. “It’s about finding love, not being single.”

“Ugh! Never mind!” Ashley groaned, though it was clearly in good humor. “I’ll go hang with the only person who _actually_ gets my jokes.” She grinned as she took her seat next to Caleb.

“Okay, class!” said Miss Bustier as the second morning bell rang. “For our history lesson today, I thought we’d dive into the story behind today’s holiday. Now, is anybody already familiar with the story of Saint Valentine?”

Ashley’s hand shot into the air. “Saint Valentine was a priest who married couples during a time when marriages were forbidden in order to encourage young men to go to war. He was imprisoned and fell in love with the jailer’s daughter, to whom he wrote love letters later called ‘valentines’ before his execution.” The class gawked at her as she finished, and she shrugged. “What? I read historical webtoons too.”

“That is correct, Ashley,” said Miss Bustier. “In honor of Saint Valentine’s moving tale of love and devotion, we celebrate Valentine’s Day as an occasion to take opportunities for our own hearts, and express our true feelings to others.”

“I wish,” Ashley grumbled, staring forlornly at Marinette gazing lovingly at the back of Adrien’s head. Plagg had told her about the wild events of last Valentine’s Day. Everything about it would have fried Ashley’s nerves had she been present for it. Between Cat Noir getting trapped under an akuma’s spell while he was trying to tell Ladybug he loved her and Ladybug ACTUALLY KISSING HIM in order to break the curse, Ashley probably would have passed out from a shipping overload. But the icing on the cake had to be the unsigned love letter Adrien had received that day, which he had shown to Ashley soon after she moved in. She had known it was from Marinette the moment she saw it, but she also knew Mari would have killed her if she blabbed. But that letter had continued to plague Ashley long after that day. She had spent about an hour complaining with Plagg about how clueless Adrien was after he decided Marinette couldn’t possibly have sent him that note because she was “just a friend” (Ashley had broken many pencils that night), even though the handwriting was a perfect match. To make matters worse, even after Ashley had confronted her about it, Marinette didn’t seem to find it necessary to correct Adrien on that matter. Express their true feelings, her foot.

On the other hand, Ashley wasn't really one to judge. She had spent many a Singles Awareness Day with Caleb without opting to change their status on that day.

“To understand the meaning behind Saint Valentine’s legacy, we will be performing a social experiment today,” Miss Bustier went on. “I will assign each of you a Valentine at random, who you will write a letter to expressing the way you feel about them. This doesn’t have to be a romantic confession. It can be an expression of friendship, or simple appreciation. This will double as your literature grade, as I expect your Valentines to be written in poetry, the style of which will be up to you to choose. You will deliver your Valentine anonymously at some point today, and at the end of the day, you will read the Valentine you have received aloud to the class and guess who sent it to you.”

Ashley grinned. This would be the perfect way to set up Marinette and Adrien again.

“I have all of your names written on these slips of paper,” said Miss Bustier, picking up a clear glass bowl filled with folded bits of paper. “When I come around to you, choose a name, and that person will be your Valentine.”

The students’ expressions were varied as they chose their Valentines. Alya gave the name on her paper a fond smile when she read it, while Marinette’s shoulders tensed the way they did when she was stressed. Ashley noticed Caleb hide a small smile as he read his slip. Finally, Ashley reached into the bowl and withdrew her Valentine.

Ashley’s jaw dropped as she read the name written on the paper. _Lila._

Oh, boy.

* * *

“I got Nino as my Valentine,” Alya confided to Ashley and Marinette in Geometry later. “This will be the easiest A in the history of easy A’s.”

“Speak for yourself,” Marinette said glumly. “I got Nathaniel. Things are still awkward between us ever since the whole Evillustrator incident, at least for me.”

“Bet I can one-up you on that one,” Ashley said. “Look what fate decided to throw in my face.” She showed her friends her slip of paper, unable to bring herself to say the demon brat’s name aloud.

Alya frowned in sympathy. Even though she didn’t have the same burning hatred for Lila that Ashley did, she knew Ashley wasn’t fond of the other new girl. “Rough.”

Marinette gawked at the name. “Now I feel bad about complaining,” she said. “You’ve obviously got the shortest end of the stick.”

“I know,” Ashley said, pocketing the slip of paper. “Don’t get me wrong-- normally, I would gladly accept the excuse to tell that cockroach what I think of her. But I don’t think Miss Bustier would appreciate me teaching the class curse words in English and Gaelic.”

“You speak Gaelic?” Alya asked incredulously.

“Duolingo and I are close friends,” Ashley replied. “But it’s fine. The rivalry between me and that squid brain is based on a battle of wits. This is a challenge for me to use her specialty and twist words to outwit her.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Marinette.

“The trick is to hide a double meaning in the words,” said Ashley. “Use phrases that sound just fine on the surface, but a deeper meaning lies within. It’s almost like speaking in code. I have to find language that Miss Bustier wouldn’t think twice about, but that Lila will be able to interpret for what it really means.”

Alya and Marinette looked confused, but Ashley didn’t expect them to understand. Wits were not the right weapons for everyone, but they were the only ones Lila and Ashley could use against each other in any setting.

“Well, as long as we have some free time,” said Alya, “I’d better get to work on Nino’s Valentine. Poetry doesn’t write itself, you know.”

“Ugh, you’re right,” Marinette groaned. “That’s the part that’s gonna kill me. I’m _terrible_ at writing poetry.”

“That’s a big fat lie,” Alya said. “Your poem you wrote last year to Adr--” She cut off abruptly as Marinette stared daggers at her.

“Oh, please,” Ashley said, rolling her eyes. “I already know. I _read_ that letter, Marinette, and it was really good.”

Marinette looked surprised, then glanced down at her feet. “It wasn’t my original idea,” she admitted. “I was actually answering a poem Adrien wrote and then threw away.”

Ashley stopped. “He writes poetry?” Her mind started racing, already brimming with ideas of a songwriting partnership.

Marinette actually blushed. “It was really good,” she said. “I just borrowed his style and gave it back to him.”

“Then do it again,” Ashley suggested. “Only direct it at Nathaniel. Tell him he’s a great friend. Maybe indirectly thank him for dedicating his comic book to you.”

Marinette thought this over, then smiled. “You’re a lifesaver, Ashley.”

“Don’t mention it.” Ashley turned to Alya. “And Alya, you don’t necessarily have to write traditional rhyming poems. There are a lot of famous poems that don’t rhyme. Try doing that, just make sure you include some kind of rhythm.”

“Wow, that could actually work!” said Alya, sounding impressed. “Marinette’s right. You really are a lifesaver!”

“Well, of course I am,” Ashley teased. “Songs are my area of expertise, you know.”

Alya’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and gasped as she opened it. “My Valentine!” she said. “Dang, whoever got me is _fast_!”

“What’s it say?” Ashley asked, peering over Alya’s shoulder to read the anonymous text.

_Whenever I have needed help, I can always count on you._

_I don’t think I have ever known a friend so brave and true._

_I never think that I’m alone; you’re always by my side._

_You help me feel that I’m not scared and I don’t have to hide._

“Oh, that is so sweet!” Alya gushed when she’d finished reading. “This is obviously from one of my girl besties.”

“Probably Myléne,” Ashley guessed. “The Valentine mentions being scared and alone and feeling glad that you’re so brave a few times. That sounds like her, doesn’t it?”

“That’s just what I was thinking!” Alya agreed. Then she pouted. “But now I don’t get to be all excited about getting my Valentine anymore.”

“Then be excited about working on Nino’s Valentine,” Ashley said. “That’s the most important thing for your grade. Marinette and I will start working on ours, too.”

Alya nodded. “Got it.” She started to take out a sheet of lined paper, then nudged her friends. “Let me know when you two get your Valentines, okay?”

Ashley gave her a thumbs up before opening to a blank page in her notebook. This “Valentine” had to be perfect: something that would get her a good grade, while also being completely honest about her feelings toward Lila.

A wicked grin spread across her face, and she started to write.

* * *

“Letter’s been sent!” Ashley confirmed an hour later at lunch.

“Mine too,” Marinette said. “Alya said she was going home for lunch so she could work on her Valentine, so she’ll probably have it sent out too by the time she gets back.”

“Success!” Ashley set her lunch tray next to Marinette. The boys had been careful to choose a separate table on the other side of the cafeteria, meaning at least one of them must have gotten one of the girls.

“Have you gotten your Valentine yet?” Marinette asked.

“Nope,” Ashley replied. “You?”

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but just then, her phone buzzed. “Apparently,” she said, leaning over and turning the screen toward Ashley so she could read it too.

_Your hair is dark as winter’s night, but your heart’s warm as the sun._

_Your eyes, which shimmer like the stars, make my heart come undone._

_We’ve stuck together for so long; you are my closest friend._

_I can’t go on without your love; don’t let this friendship end._

Ashley gasped joyfully and looked slyly at Marinette. “Well, how the turns have tabled!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Marinette.

“Adrien’s your Valentine!” Ashley said. “I mean, isn’t it obvious? This is the same style of poetry you ‘borrowed’ to write him that Valentine last year, and who else would call you their ‘closest friend’?”

“I don’t know…” said Marinette, but Ashley could tell that the idea of Adrien being her secret Valentine really excited her.

“Trust me, girl, I know it’s him,” Ashley said. “Besides, just look at that subtext! This is exactly the way he talks about you. He _totally_ has a thing for you!”

“WHAT?!” Marinette exclaimed loudly, drawing more than a few pairs of surrounding eyes. “Wha-- no! No, Ashley, why would you say--”

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Ashley pointed at the lines of text. “He calls you his friend and emphasizes your friendship multiple times-- the poetic equivalent of him always saying you’re ‘just a friend.’ But look at these two lines here.” She jabbed her finger at the screen. “ ‘Make my heart come undone’ and ‘I can’t go on without your love.’ He’s trying to convince you-- and himself-- that you’re just a friend, but at the same time he can’t deny his feelings for you!”

“You really think so?” Marinette asked hopefully, the vague trace of a blush coloring her cheeks.

“He may be the most oblivious idiot alive, but there’s no possible way he can suppress his feelings for you entirely,” Ashley said confidently. She glanced over at the boys’ table, and just managed to catch Adrien turning away quickly, trying not to look like he had been watching them. A good effort, but he still had a good ways to go before he could fool her.

* * *

Ashley didn’t receive her Valentine until the very start of the last class period of the day, when they were supposed to read their poems to the class. As it was, she didn’t have time to read hers before Miss Bustier had her grading sheet out and was calling up the first student.

The rules were simple: each student, if they chose, would have three chances to guess who the writer of their Valentine was as an opportunity for bonus points. If they failed to guess correctly, the writer could either reveal themselves in front of the class or tell Miss Bustier after class if they felt uncomfortable coming forward. Ashley couldn’t imagine why anyone would confess something in their Valentine that would make them that shy, but she supposed it could happen.

Her suspicions about Marinette and Alya’s Valentines had been right. Alya thanked Myléne for her sweet confession of friendship, and Marinette was barely able to stutter out a grateful acceptance to Adrien.

Alya had taken Ashley’s advice and written a heartfelt profession of love to Nino in rhythmic prose, which actually brought a tear to her boyfriend’s eye in front of the entire adoring class. Nino in turn had written Adrien a poetic praise of their friendship, which he dubbed the “Broem.” Adrien assured Nino that the Broem would be cherished by him forever.

The rest of the poems went by relatively quickly. Nathaniel appreciated Marinette’s poem without any awkwardness whatsoever, proving to Ashley at least that he was completely over his former crush. Kim had composed a wildly dramatic announcement of his eternal bromance with Max. Chloe brushed off Sabrina’s Valentine with carelessness, though Ashley didn’t miss the small smile she gave her best friend when she thought no one was looking.

Finally, it was the moment Ashley had been sitting on pins and needles for. “Lila,” said Miss Bustier, “your turn to read your Valentine.”

Lila stood and pranced to the front of the room like the princess of England. “I didn’t get a chance to read this earlier,” she apologized sappily.

Ashley concealed a wicked smirk. That would make the reading _so_ much better.

_Your eyes are filled with such desire, that I can never doubt._

_Your words, they fill me with a fire that cannot be put out._

_I’ve never met a girl like you, that much I can declare._

_I wish you’d tell me what is true, long to see you play fair._

_They say a fine line lies between the realms of love and hate._

_In one of them, it’s you I’ve seen-- our lives are bound by fate._

With each line, Lila’s face contorted in increasing, barely-masked rage, and Ashley smirked, knowing she’d nailed the double meaning.

Lila lowered her phone and smiled almost menacingly toward the back of the classroom. “Ashley…” she said in a tone that anyone else might have taken as teasing, but that Ashley knew was meant to be sinister.

Ashley spread her hands and smiled innocently back. “Guilty as charged.”

Lila’s eye twitched slightly, and Ashley knew she would pay for her temporary win later, but didn’t care. That Valentine had been _so_ worth it.

After a masterfully executed thank you from Lila, it was Caleb’s turn. Ashley wished she could try to narrow down who his Valentine was, but she had forgotten to eliminate everyone who came forward, and she hadn’t really been paying attention to the reveals.

But it turned out she didn’t need a list to narrow it down. The language of the Valentine gave its author away in a heartbeat.

_I’ve never really thought of you, but now I’m looking close._

_In your eyes I see a light that interests me the most._

_It whispers of a power, of your deepest mystery._

_For now my eyes have opened, and I’m liking what I see._

If Ashley hadn’t known Caleb for as many years as she had, she wouldn’t have noticed how uncomfortable he was with the poem. But she had, and she did. Still, she did nothing to expose his discomfort, not in front of the class.

“Well,” Caleb finally said in a perfectly-performed falsely lighthearted tone, “if Ashley wasn’t already someone else’s Valentine, I’d guess her. But since she’s already taken, I think I’d probably have to go with… Lila?”

Lila smiled brightly at him. “Wow, first try!” she gushed. “You’re so good at this!”

“Um, thanks?” Caleb said, trying for a polite smile. Lila winked at him.

Ashley’s blood boiled, and it took every bit of willpower she had not to lunge across the desk at that centipede. But she knew Lila was only flirting with Caleb in the hopes of getting that kind of reaction from her, and besides, strangling Lila during school hours would probably mean a lot of paperwork for Miss Bustier.

“That disgusting little minx!” Ashley hissed as Caleb sat down. “Ooh, if I wasn’t such a moral person I’d shove that smirk up her--”

“Hey,” Caleb said softly, resting a comforting hand on her forearm. “I know. But she’s just trying to get something out of you. And besides, you know for a fact I wouldn’t go out with someone like her for a million dollars.”

Ashley’s heart skipped a beat at his touch, but she forced the smile she gave him to be wry as Miss Bustier said, “Ashley? You’re the last one up for Valentines.”

Ashley went up to the front of the class and opened her Valentine for the first time. She opened her mouth to read, but her heart stopped completely as she read the words aloud.

_Life was a song; you came along_

_I’ve laid awake the whole night through_

_If I ever dared to think you cared_

_This is what I’d say to you_

_You were meant for me, and I was meant for you_

_Nature patterned you_

_And when she was done_

_You were all the sweet things rolled up in one_

_You’re like a plaintive melody that never sets me free_

_But I’m content the angels must have sent you_

_And they meant you just for me_

The class cooed adoringly over the sweet Valentine, but Ashley was speechless. She _knew_ those words-- they were the lyrics to “You Were Meant For Me” from _Singin’ In the Rain_ \-- one of Ashley’s favorite musicals. She knew this number well-- it was the one where Don confessed his love to Kathy in “the right setting.” It had always been her favorite scene in the entire musical, and whoever sent her this Valentine must have known that.

“What a beautiful poem!” Miss Bustier exclaimed. “So Ashley, any guesses as to who your Valentine is?”

Now Ashley _really_ wished she had been paying attention. Whoever wrote this poem must know she loved _Singin’ In the Rain_ , but more than that… it was a romantic confession. Someone in this class who knew her pretty well had a crush on her… and she had no idea who it could possibly be.

She scanned the room, trying to identify a tell in any of the faces that stared back at her. No one seemed really guilty-- until she glanced at the back of the room. Anyone else might have perceived Caleb’s gaze as merely curious, but Ashley thought she spotted a brief flash of shyness in his eyes. But then it vanished, as if she had imagined it.

Ashley’s pulse quickened. Could Caleb… have a _crush_ on her?

 _No,_ Ashley decided quickly. No, that was just wishful thinking. She had thought Caleb had a crush on her once in Colorado, and she had been heartbreakingly mistaken. This had to be the same kind of thing. There was no way that Caleb Cooper, her best friend of seven years, could like her back in that way. She would have picked up on it long ago… right?

“I… don’t know…” she said slowly, her brown eyes fixed on Caleb’s blue ones for just a fraction of a second more before darting away.

“That’s fine,” said Miss Bustier kindly. “Would Ashley’s Valentine feel comfortable coming forward?”

No one moved. Ashley realized her eyes had turned back to Caleb, and they were staring at him almost desperately, her mind crying a silent, repressed plea: _Please let it be you, please be the one, please say that you love me too!_

“All right,” Miss Bustier finally said after it became clear that no one was going to admit to it. “In that case, would Ashley’s Valentine please come to me after class so I can be informed of who to award this grade to. Same with Kim’s, Ivan’s, and Juleka’s.”

The bell rang, and the students began packing up. Ashley returned to her seat in a daze and began putting away her things.

“That was some Valentine you got, huh?” said Caleb as he shoved his binder into his backpack.

“Huh? Oh-- yeah…” said Ashley, trying to clear her head. “Wonder who sent it to me.”

“Well, whoever it was, they must like you a lot,” said Caleb. “Sounds like they’re really into you.”

“Yeah…” Ashley trailed off, watching Caleb approach Miss Bustier and speak to her in a low voice. He _couldn’t_ be her Valentine… could he?

She shook her head and scooped up her school bag. She was thinking about this _way_ too much. Besides, her own love life was hardly her biggest concern. It never had been. She hurried to catch up to Adrien and grill him about the Valentine he had sent to Marinette.

Meanwhile, Caleb watched Ashley’s swinging ponytail as she rushed out the door before glancing down at the physical copy of his poem that he had handed over to Miss Bustier. He sighed, thinking of the way Ashley had met his eyes when asked if she had any guesses about her Valentine. She _couldn’t_ have been hoping he was the one who had sent it to her. That desperate look in her eyes must have meant that she _didn’t_ want it to be him, she must have been relieved that he didn’t come forward. Because there was no way that two people who had been best friends for as long as they had could like each other in that way.

Still, the thought of her look of recognition and understanding when she read the poem brought a small smile to his face. He knew she would like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll remember in the main series I told you guys I HATE writing poetry. What was I THINKING when I decided to write this?!  
> Sorry this is a little late. I was on a trip with family trying to ignore the depression of being single. Life is great, we're thriving over here, don't worry, it's FINE.  
> In other news, OMG, CALEB likes ASHLEY? What an utter SHOCK! This was TOTALLY unexpected!  
> ...Yeah, I know. Y'all knew it was coming.  
> I watched Singin' In the Rain not long before writing this. Caleb's poem was giving me a lot of trouble, so eventually I decided not to worry about it and just use the lyrics from this iconic musical. Not plagiarism if I tell you where I got it, right?  
> ...Right?  
> Lila's Valentine was pretty difficult to begin with. I'm not awesome with double meanings, so I'm just faking it till I make it here. I think I pulled it off pretty decently, though.  
> Suff closer to the beginning: Ashley breaks a pencil every time Adrien says Marinette is "just a friend." And I mean EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Even over the summer, across the Atlantic, Ashley will sense the friendzone and snap a pencil in half. Don't ask how she knows. She just does.  
> And yes, Ashley is obsessed with webtoons. Even historical ones. Those ones can be really interesting! (DEFENSE OF AMBERLY'S OBSESSION WITH WEBTOONS: ACTIVATE!)  
> Lastly (for now), yes, Ashley speaks Gaelic along with English and French. And Portuguese. And Mandarin. And Russian. And Xhosa. (Don't even get me started on the Ephedian languages.) Ashley is multilingual. Why? Because she can be.  
> That's all this moron can think to write here in notes. Have fun and stay safe! Happy Singles' Awareness Day, y'all! (Or Valentine's Day to you lucky saps who will not die alone, unlike me.)


End file.
